Love in Unexepted Places
by IAmSuperWhoLovked
Summary: Some one in the gang loves someone else! Who is it? Read and find out! Now DarryXDally! (NO FLAMING) disclaimer: all characters belong to S.E. Hilton
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everybody! I'm writing a fanfiction!(duh) Sorry this chapter is so short but I didn't know what ship to work on so I decided to let YOU guys decide! So comment your favorite outsiders ship (or ships!) for this fanficton. Love all my readers. ( I do not own any characters from this fanfiction. They belong to S.E. Hilton)

Chapter 1:

Nothing was out of the ordinary that day. Steve and Soda were working at the gas station. Darry was out working his ass off. Twobit and Dallas were at the Curtis' house. Twobit was getting drunker, if at all possible, and watching the Mickey Mouse marathon on the T.V.. Dally was hiding from the cops since he just robbed a grocery store. Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting at the lot, smoking a cigarette and talking about whatever came to mind. Nobody expected anything exciting to happen. Especially not somebody confessing their love for another. This story starts on that calm afternoon. The last calm afternoon the gang has for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/R : Thanks for the suggestions guys! With help from Sammy I am going to write a fic with _DarryXDally_! (Rated M for language and later chapters 0.o)**

Two-Bit's POV

"Mickey Mouse has to be the best show ever" I said.

"You only enjoy it because you're always drunk when watching it" was Dally's smart-ass response. I was planning my next comment when Ponyboy and Johnny came in. I looked at the clock. _Only 1:00? Shouldn't they be at school still? It's Thursday..._

"What happened to school?" Curiosity got the best of me so I decided to ask them about it. Ponyboy answered immediately. "Half day; Parent-Teacher conferences."

Before Pony could finish his sentience, Darry walked in and went straight for a beer in the kitchen. "What's this about Parent-Teacher conferences? I didn't hear nothing about it Ponyboy" The conversation was getting boring so I tuned back into Mickey Mouse. I know I would have to turn it off when Sodapop get's home with Steve, the memories are too much for him. He will start cryin' like a baby if I left it on too long.

For some reason I couldn't get into the show. Maybe Dally was right and the booze were wearing off. I was about to tell him that when I saw that his face has a slight tint to it. _Was Dally Winston seriously blushing?_ "Dally?" I said, "You all right over there?"

"Yea, just uhh... bathroom. I n-need to use the bathroom!" He basically jumped over the couch and ran down the hall saying that. This was way more interesting than Mickey Mouse, I thought, and followed Dally quietly and slowly to the bathroom. I listened. What I heard next almost made me want to puke and laugh and kick the door open at the same time.

 **A/R** **: OOHHHHH what could Two-Bit have heard?**

 **Sorry for the short chapter's guys! I just LOVE cliff hangers. Promise the next chapter will be much longer! ( It's from Dally's POV!)**

 **Love all my readers! Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/R** **: Hi guys! IK updating twice in one day? I just love this story so much! As promised, a long chapter 3 from Dally's POV. Enjoy!**

Dally's POV

- _Earlier that week-_

"Just let me get through the day!" I said to the empty room. Empty house more like, as my dad was out getting drunk... I mean "working". At least that's what he tells me.

I'm stressing myself out with all this thinking about my love. I don't even understand half of what my mind is telling me. I mean, how can I, Dallas, the biggest homophobic person ever, love a man? And of all men, why did it have to be Darry?! Yes, cold eyed, muscular, emotionless Darry. I'm driving myself insane inside this room. _Maybe some fresh air will make it better._ I'm going for a walk.

Apparently I was wrong about the fresh air. It's making everything WORSE! I just need to see him and I'll remind myself that Darry's just a good friend. A best friend even. Probably a good boyfriend too...

"DAMMIT!" I yelled at myself. What's wrong with me? "Stop thinking about Darry like that you idiot! It's just wrong. He's your friend, and a man!"

I decided to go to the Curtis' house. Where Darry lives. Where I might see Darry. _DAMMIT!_ I thought to myself again while walking. _This is becoming a bad habit. But is it that bad though? Darry's quiet, but that makes him interesting. He's attractive, without a doubt. And he's built. REALLY built. OK OK OK. Fine. I LOVE DARRY CURTIS._

I can never tell Darry. That will just ruin our friendship.

- _That day-_

 _I robbed a store and need somewhere to hide._ The Curtis' house was the only option, since my dad is home. _Maybe Darry is there._ I am proud of myself. I have been controlling myself around Darry. It's hard, as every time I see him I want to kiss him. _He's not even home. He's working._ Two-Bit will be there though, drunk and watching Mickey Mouse as usual.

I was right about Two-Bit. I sat on the couch above him (he's sitting on the floor) and tuned out to the annoying mouse on the T.V., making remarks every once in a while.

Ponyboy and Johnny came through the door about an hour after I arrived. Two-Bit asked a question I already forgot three seconds later because Darry walked in and got a beer from the fridge. Damm, he is HOT! _He'll never be yours. One, he's straight. Two, even if he is gay, you're only a friend._ These and more thoughts like them flooded into my head faster than a hurricane can rip through a house. I wanted to cry, but I heald it in, making me blush. Two-Bit noticed.

He asked, "Dally? You all right over there?"

I had to make up something, and quick. "Yea, just uhh... bathroom. I n-need to use the bathroom!" I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, almost tripping over my own feet on the way there. I locked the door and started crying. It didn't last long, as I heard Two-Bit laugh on the other side of the door.

I immedietly stopped and shouted at him. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE KEITH!" I only shouted loud enough for him to hear. There are other people in the house and I'd rather they not know. He hates it when people call him by his real name so I know he would listen. Soon I heard feet walking away from the bathroom. I knew I wasn't going to leave without explaining, and Two-Bit knows when your lying, so it has to be the truth.

I finnaly composed myself and walked out. "Two-Bit-"

"DALLY WINSTON CRYING I HAVE SEEN IT ALL!" Two-Bit shouts to the whole house.

"What's this I heat about Dally cryin'? Can't be true." Darry asked. Ponyboy and Johnny went to a movie so they don't get to question me thankfully.

"Two-Bit making stuff up, as per normal. Plus, he's probably drunk." At least Darry is here to back me up and protect me from Two-Bit.

"I'm out of here. I'm gonna catch up with Pony and Johnny at the movies. If the cops find me, I'll outrun them." I would too, especcially in the state I'm in now. I dissed the movies and just went home to sleep off the day. I had just started to fall asleep when I heard a knock on the door.

 **A/R** **: Thanks for reading guys! Review! Next chapter will be out soon**


	4. Chapter 4

Two-Bit's POV

I know that Dally was crying in the bathroom, I heard him myself! And why else would he get so mad at me listening to him? _I'm worried about him. I should go talk to him and ask him what it is that's bothering him..._

 _Knock knock knock_

Dally started screaming once he saw me."THE FUCK YOU DOING HERE TWOBIT?! YOU ALREADY HEARD ME CRY! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?!"

"I just want to know what's bugging you. I'm worried Dally. Can you just tell me what's wrong"

"No I can't. It's personal. Leave me alone." He turned to close the door but I slipped in behind him.

"You can't expect me to leave here without you telling me what's wrong!"

"TWOBIT-"

"DALLY! Please I just want to help!"

"You can't help me!"

"I can damn well try to. Your my buddy!"

" I'M IN LOVE. There, happy? I'm in love with someone I shouldn't be in love with, and just can't get over them."

"A Soc? Your in love with-"

"It's not a Soc."

"Then what's wrong with her-... It's a boy isn't it?" _No, is wrong, stick! And Dally is the straightest person I know..._

"...Yes. It's a boy."

 _Oh man_. "I-i-s it, m-"

"It's not you don't get flattered. It's... It's..-"

"Darry" I knew. It all clicked. _The way Dally has been avoiding Darry... the blush when he came in, the crying because he could never have him. Maybe I'm wrong. It could be Tim or someone outside the gang..._

"Yea, it's Darry."

"Man that's just wrong!... Darry needs to know!" I rushed out to find Darry. Dally followed me out to beg me not to tell.

"Twobit please! Don't tell him he'll hate me!"

"Why shouldn't he?! You're a faggot! A fag for Darry!" I ran. I don't think Dally followed me. He didn't say a word after that. It's just wrong!

 **A/R: What will Darry think of Dally? Will Twobit even spill? How will Dally handle this stress? Poor guys...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** **: Sorry I've been gone so long guys! I was working on two new stories. One is up with three chapters, called "Finnaly Happy" and it's DarryXDally again. The other will be up soon. It's a Harry Potter fic and it's GeorgeXFred. (No flaming! Don't like don't read!)**

 **Anyway, enjoy chapter 5!**

Darry's POV

 _Work all day, come home and take care of Soda and Pony. I can never have a break._ While making dinner, Two-Bit ran in and leaned on the kitchen table, out of breath.

"What's wrong Two-Bit? Did you get jumped?"

"No," he replied, " I - _breath-_ need- _breath-_ to tell- _breath-_ you something. About Dally."

I turned back to the food. "Let me guess, he robbed the liquor store again?" _Just like Dally, always getting into trouble._

"No. "

 _Really?_ "Okay, what is the matter then?"

"Dally's a fag."

 _Did I hear that right? Can't possibly be true._ "Gay? Dally? Nice try Two-Bit. First you tell me Dally's cryin' in the bathroom, and now he's gay?"

"It's true I swear! He _told_ me. And get this... he's a fag, _for you."_

 _I must be dreaming. Dally would never be gay, never mind for me._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Midsummer, last year_

We all went out to get ice-cream. It was too hot to do anything else. Everyone got a small bowl, except Dally. He got a cone and my GOD he looked good eating it. Well, licking it. I watched in amaze how he worked his tongue all over the fast- melting ice-cream. I was so deep in thought that Soda asked me if I was okay.

"Yea I-I'm fine Soda." I continued eating my ice-cream. I knew I was gay since I was little. I would notice boys more, way more than girls. In fact, I didn't notice girls _at all._ I knew it was wrong, so I hid my feelings. When Dally came along, I instantly had a crush on him, but I would never tell obviously.

 _ **Flashback Over**_

 _Normal Time_

 _Could Dally really like me?_ It was a long shot, but I had my hopes.

" Did you hear me? Dally _likes_ you!"

"Two-Bit, I'm going out. Don't make a mess."

"If you're going to see Dally tell him how disgusted you are by him."

"Two-Bit shut up. You don't know anything. Even if Dally is gay, it gives you no right to be disgusted by him or call him a fag."

"Aw don't tell me you're turning into a fag to Darry."

"Goodbye Two-Bit"

 _I have to go see Dally._


End file.
